


Private Show

by fatcr0w



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Nanase Haruka, Frottage, Lapdance, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stripper!Haru, Stripping, no penetration...yet, top makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcr0w/pseuds/fatcr0w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to his hectic schedule, poor Makoto is a bit neglected lately. Leave it to Haru to remedy that in the best possible fashion.</p>
<p>(In which someone wanted stripper/lapdance!Haruka and I got carried away.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit rusty in the land of fanfic, feedback is appreciated.  
> Copied over from my tumblr!

Makoto was looking a little neglected lately.

There was good reason for it, Haru thought as he turned the squid over on the grill. The young man had been far too busy lately. He was balancing school, work, and yes- Haru, with very little time for himself. After all, he had taken up a second job to pay for Haru’s birthday present, a series of aquarium diving lessons- Oops! he wasn’t supposed to know about that yet. Oh well, it wasn’t his fault that Nagisa had a loose tongue. 

However… Haru paused, staring at the undulating waves of air around the hot grill. Was it his fault that Makoto didn’t have any time for himself? He sighed again, moving the squid away from the fire to add more sauce. He wasn’t supposed to feel guilty. His class schedule was erratic, and when it was coupled with swim training, Haru barely had time himself. He had more than Makoto, to be sure. There was at least an hour or two free between his last class and swimming practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and on alternating days he was done with his day in enough time to come home and eat Makoto’s cooking.

At least that’s how it was before he went and got that stupi- Haru caught himself over-basting the squid and panicked a little- useless second job. Coaching swim lessons at the local elementary gave them plenty of money, and enough to spare. Makoto taught during weekdays, and Haru gave supplementary lessons to the more competitive kids at an elite club on Sunday mornings. Parents paid a lot for their sons and daughters to have one-on-one training with a national competitor. With that much cash they could pay for their little flat and cover groceries. Makoto’s parents paid for their books as a graduation gift. Haru’s parents paid for the down payment on their little apartment. Really, anything they made over the cost of rent and food they had for pocket money.

There wasn’t a good reason for Makoto to take on that late evening shift at the warehouse. Sure, his big body meant the work wasn’t taxing his health, and there was that proposed gift… Haru shook his head, dispelling his thoughts. He opened the grilling grate and slid the squid onto plates for the both of them.

It was Makoto’s choice to do this. He wasn’t hurting himself, and he did manage to make it home in time to have dinner, though he wasn’t able to cook it as often. They still had time to snuggle together in front of the television, or go out for a drink with Rei and Nagisa, or take care of some lover’s business.

Lover’s business was the reason he was cooking squid anyhow, even though delicious mackerel had been on sale today, he’d only bought two packs (for breakfast and bento, naturally) and elected for one of Makoto’s favorites this time. He looked over the table, Makoto’s favorites were all there, quick-pickled daikon, miso with extra tofu, grilled vegetables…

_Perhaps I made too much_ , Haru worried as he placed the squid on the table. He slipped the apron off, tugging on the hem of his- no- Makoto’s yellow shirt. It was his favorite out of all of his borrowed clothing. He could put things in the pocket, and was long enough to go down to his thigh, eliminating his need to wear bottoms in the house… though he always kept his swimsuit on.  _I’m not that shameless_ , Haru thought, pulling the hem down a bit more.

His cheeks were reddening when he heard the characteristic jingle of Makoto’s keys. His tiredly enthusiastic,“I’m home,” echoed out of the genkan and he rounded the corner with a smile before Haru could mutter, “Welcome back.”

His green eyes flared a little at Haru, who from a glance looked like he was dressed only in that well-worn yellow shirt, but he knew better than that. Haru smiled almost imperceptibly, his stance shifting to be a little more inviting.

“Look what the customer gave us today,” Makoto said, holding up a plastic sack filled with various beer, new flavors due to hit the market shelves in the morning. He came over to where Haru was cooking, wrapped his big body around his back and rested his chin on the shorter man’s hair. Haru leaned into the embrace, breathing in the scent of him, heady and a little sharp from working so hard.

“I’ll go take a shower,” Makoto offered, but Haru’s free hand stopped him.

“No, you should eat first… I don’t want you to fall asleep,” he said, finishing the squid with some green onion, “Like last time.”

Makoto chuckled. Haru had become the persistent caretaker recently, not that he was complaining. It felt good to be coddled like this. He grabbed a couple of the beers and sat down at the table, sneaking a bite of the radish with a quick, “Itadakimasu” before Haru sat down with the squid.

“What, no mackerel today? Isn’t there a sale?”

“Breakfast,” Haru said calmly, blessing his food quickly before he too began to dig in.

Makoto smiled, taking a ring of squid and chewing it happily. It wasn’t lost on him that the side dishes were some of his favorites. He wondered if there was an occasion for it, but perhaps Haru’s content face meant that ‘spoiling Makoto sometimes’ was occasion enough.

They ate quietly in near silence. There was no need to go over much of their days; it was the same as usual. Someone had borrowed Makoto’s notes and spilled coffee on them, Haru had passed Nitori-san in the street, Makoto’s boss had given him the beer , and so on and so forth. It was best to sit in amicable silence, enjoying the sound of chopsticks on ceramic, and the television playing music from some idol group in the background.

They ate slowly, finishing in due time and lingering over their beers. Haru was pensive. He’d only had half of his, while Makoto was working on his second. He seemed happy; his attention on the television as he shifted the tab beneath his finger, his legs stretched out and tangled with Haru’s beneath the table.

Haru’s ears turned pink as the new top idol Chae C came on the screen with a provocative new song celebrating her break from the bonds of her good girl image. Makoto’s expression didn’t change as she wriggled around in a black latex outfit, bending her body over the stage.  His eyes drooped a bit in boredom. He yawned, leaning his chin on his fist. He was about to change the channel until a pair of creamy white legs brought him reeling back to his senses.

The noirette had hopped up from the table, blocking his view of the television with his long body, “D-Do you like stuff like that Makoto?”

Makoto looked up, and took a good look for the first time that night. Haru was standing with legs akimbo, right over Makoto’s hips. He was fiddling with the frayed hem of Makoto’s old yellow shirt and instead of the usual jammers beneath; he was wearing an impossibly small shimmering blue striped Speedo.

Poor Makoto’s blood did not know whether to rush to his face or his pants for a moment, but when Haru lifted his shirt and began to sway his hips to the music, his body figured out just fine.


	2. Enjoyment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun part of this whole endeavor.

Had this been planned? His slender hips moved in time with the song, awkward, practiced movements probably learned from Youtube. Makoto smiled happily. He’d worked hard on this, though it was very obviously his first lapdance. He was red from his nose to his knees, only barely able to keep what he hoped was seductive eye contact. Makoto could barely keep in his amusement. This was very unlike him. Haru was not one to bother with idol shows or pop music. Then again, he wasn’t one to wear glittering speedos that only barely covered his hips. And he  _definitely_  wasn’t one to put on such a show. Makoto was learning new things about his lover.  
  
“My birthday isn’t until November, you know.”  
  
Haru ignored him,  turning around to perform a drop and flip that tightened his plump ass and caused the speedo to stretch. Makoto’s mouth fell open, his breathing suddenly erratic. The fabric was sheer. Was it fabric? Or was it something… else? Makoto let out a deep shaky breath as Haru rose, rolling his body as he turned to face him.  The florescent light from their buzzing lamp reflected the glitter and pierced through, revealing a hint of the shapes beneath it. There wasn’t much to hide. Makoto’s slacks were already beginning to tent from the display, while what little cloth containing Haru was stretched to its limit, the curve of his cock trying to peek out of the hem. His slender fingers toyed with the hem of the yellow t-shirt. The ratty old shirt Makoto had worn since high school wasn’t sexy by any objective standards, but it was familiar, like his favorite blanket. Now, after they’d been intimate for so long he knew that Makoto always liked to see him in it, especially when the well stretched collar slipped off one slender shoulder. He felt more confident as he pulled the shirt up and out, not taking it off, but letting green eyes wander over flushed and slightly tanned skin. Well-trained muscles tensed and pulled beneath baby-soft skin. On the floor, Makoto unconsciously began to lick his lips , ready for dessert.   
  
Large hands gripped Haru’s ankles, then dragged long digits firmly up his calves to his thighs. The noirette knelt, straddling his lover’s hips. He had forgotten to calculate how weak in the knees Makoto’s touch could make him. Resolute, he placed his arms loosely atop Makoto’s shoulders. The song was not over yet, and he had gone through a lot of trouble to prepare this. He was about to stop just because-  
  
Haru pitched forward, shivering. Makoto’s slightly rough hands were softly kneading his ass, cupping one, then another through the  thin latex of his speedo. The brunet was staring at him with his lazy green eyes, a little glazed with arousal. Haru’s already pink face turned at deeper shade of red as he tried his best to continue his dance. He bit his lips, closing his eyes to attempt to concentrate on the music, but it wasn’t working all that well. The television had seemed so loud just moments ago but now he could only hear Makoto’s breathing, the rustling of his pant legs against tatami, and his own heartbeat in his ears. It was deafening.  
  
When he opened his eyes he found Makoto’s face just millimeters from his, closing in for a kiss. Their mouths collided for just a moment before Haru pulled back, leaving Makoto looking needy and confused.  
  
“I’m not done yet” Haru complained, moving Makoto’s hands away from his hips and pushing him down on the mat. His glare was clear,  _Don’t you know it’s rude to interrupt a lap dance?_  
  
Makoto smiled unapologetically, staring up at him with a dubiously innocent grin. His hands were gently perched on the backs on his bent knees, catching the tender skin as Haru continued to move and sway. Haru lifted the shirt higher, flinging it off in his characteristic manner. Makoto’s eyes stayed on him. There wasn’t a pool around, yet his skin was flushed, his eyes glistening under the fluorescent light. Haru ran his hands up his body, over taut muscles and soft skin that burned from Makoto’s heated gaze. The noirette let his eyes wander over his partner. That wicked grin meant no good. He was plotting something even as his eyes raked over what should have been familiar terrain. The green-eyed devil licked his lips slowly, deliberately, demonstrating what exactly would Happen to Haru when his dance was over. The smaller man shivered, his cock straining against the tight fabric of his skimpy briefs. He could see that Makoto was rock hard. His usually slim fit pants had transformed into something tight, the outline of his cock clear through the dark fabric. Haru lowered himself, his hips hovering a few inches over Makoto’s. His strong thighs kept him close enough to feel the heat radiating from his lover’s body, yet far enough to make Makoto’s mouth rumple in disappointment.   
  
Haru smiled at that. He took advantage of his position and slid his hands down his own face, chest, abdomen, and thighs before reaching Maktoto’s hips. He ran warm fingers beneath his shirt, over the pronounced V-shaped furrow over his hips, his sensitive sides, below his slowly expanding chest. The shirt bunched over Haru’s wrists, exposing the skin inch by inch. He didn’t do this often, Makoto rarely gave him the chance.  His usually roaming hands were not trapped behind Haru’s clenched knees. He was not going to use those rough digits to reduce him to a mewling puddle. Makoto was not getting his way this time, not if he had a s-  
  
When Makoto dug his hands in behind Haru’s knees, scraping the sensitive flesh behind his thighs, he nearly came right then and there. Haru lurched forward, his hands digging into Makoto’s chest. He let out a ragged breath, his cock twitching as he collapsed down, his hips colliding with Makoto’s. The brunette shot up, wrapping Haru in large arms, turning the tables almost instantly. Makoto smothered him with kisses, his hands now free to stroke and grab, press and mold Haru to his body. He was not letting Haruka move, with one hand he pressed Haru’s hips into his own, the other caressed the silky jet hair at his nape. Haru had not realized when he began rutting against him, the smooth latex slipping fruitlessly, or when he’d begun to whine into Makoto’s mouth.   
  
The latex sealing the front of the speedo was far too glossy against Makoto’s pants. It slipped and slid but did not move, no matter how frantically Haru rubbed. The tip of his penis was only able to graze against Makoto’s soft cotton shirt, frustrating him more. He switched the angle of his hips nipping and biting until Makoto took the hint. Large knobby fingers slipped under the thin hem and pulled the spandex down over rounded buttocks and smooth legs. Haru could barely be bothered to shift out of it before he was back against Makoto, his nude body pressed against Makoto’s clothes.  
  
Makoto gripped him tightly, bending until Haru fell atop the small cushion near the table.. It was still warm from Makoto’s body heat, though the tatami felt rough against his skin. He arched his hips up, luxuriating against Makoto’s clothes. His nipples were rock hard, though Makoto had not even touched them directly, he’d already tried to rub them raw against the cotton of Makoto’s shirt. His cock was barely any better. There was a lewd stain where he’d slipped under the fabric, his tip dragging along defined abs to kiss a raised belly button. Haru’s mind was a haze. He stared up at Makoto through hooded eyes only to find the usually angelic face twisted into a mischievous smile. He was calculating something else, something that meant he’d have to waddle his way around town tomorrow.   
  
“Not fair,” he whispered between kisses, his own hands reaching beneath Makoto’s shirt to feel skin on skin. He got the shirt up to his chest before Makoto’s hands left his hips to help out. Haru’s deft fingers made a beeline for his pants as well, nearly tearing off the button as he dug in. Their lips did not part for more than a moment. They knew each other’s bodies far too well to need to see what they were doing. Haru’s hands slipped into Makoto’s briefs, pushing aside the precum stained cloth to free his throbbing erection. He stared down for just a moment, his nostrils flaring at the sight of it, already slick and shining. He pressed his hips back in, their cocks now snug between their stomachs. Makoto let out a shuddering breath, his cock twitching violently against Haru’s skin. He gave the first teasing thrust, slowly measuring Haru’s length with his head. Haru returned the favor, albeit at a more frantic pace.   
  
When Makoto’s and wrapped around them both, enclosing them in a warm, firm grip, Haru thanked the entire pantheon for his lover, and the fact that he did not have to say a word to get his needs across. Instead he arched his back with a gasp, kicking his powerful leg out so hard that it knocked against the table. The cup of leftover tea splattered on the other side, but the two lovers on the tatami were too enthralled to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Either way, comment below~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!~


End file.
